This invention relates to a tractor-implement combination, more particularly to a tractor-loader combination and even more particularly to an improved vehicle frame having an integral member formed therewith which can be utilized as means for mounting implements to the vehicle frame . In many of the small utility-type tractors, when it is desired to mount a power loader or other implement on the tractor, it is often necessary to provide a complete sub-frame that underlies the tractor frame and which may be connected to the tractor frame at the front and rear portion of the tractor frame. The implement sub-frame generally underlies the tractor and implement supports such as vertical posts on a loader are carried on this subframe. The greatest problem with this type of mounting arrangement is that the small utility tractors are often used for more than one job. For example, in a utility tractor, a mower may be mounted on the tractor when it is desired to mow grass or small crops. When it is desired to cultivate or till ground, another type of implement frame may be required. Likewise, when it is desired to mount a loader on the tractor frame, it becomes a tedious job for the reason that the tractor, being of a small size, has its underside relatively close to the ground and it is difficult to mount a loader sub-frame on the underside of the tractor. Often, it is necessary to raise the small tractor completely off of the ground and to insert the loader frame or to roll the tractor on its side for mounting the loader frame. Also, while a loader frame may be relatively small, it nevertheless weighs sufficiently so that it is difficult for one man to mount the whole loader frame on the tractor.